radiocontrolfandomcom-20200214-history
Traxxas
Traxxas of Plano, Texas, USA is an R/C manufacurer founded in 1987 and credited with the then-revolutionary concept of a fully assembled, ready-to-run, hobby-grade R/C vehicle. In fact, the company coined the now-common phrase, "ready-to-run" to describe its offerings, even going so far as to open a toll-free help line since such vehicles would appeal to a broad segment of the entry-level R/C market. Parts and hop-ups would be made readily available as well. That first offering, an offroad 1/10-scale electric buggy named "The Cat" and based on an existing NIKKO design, came with a hobby-grade, pistol-grip radio and ESC already installed. Once R/C enthusiasts discovered the advantages of such a vehicle, including readily available replacement parts, Traxxas' initially sluggish sales took off. Traditional builders could even take heart in the fact that a kit version of The Cat would later be released. In later years, Traxxas electric RTR models grew tremendously in features, sophistication and performance. Traxxas became a truly competitive racing presence with the "Hawk" and "Radicator" buggies and later with the TRX-1 buggy, Blue Eagle racing truck, TCP buggy, and the SRT racing truck. 1989 saw the RTR concept applied to R/C boating with the introduction of the twin-motored Villain IV deep-vee offshore cruiser and in 1992, the first nitro-powered RTR nitro truck, the "Nitro Hawk," was introduced. 1996 would see the first RTR nitro boat, the "Nitro Vee" with its auxillary electric motor which allowed the boat to be operated and returned to shore if fuel ran out. In 1999, Traxxas' most popular, best-selling and technologically advanced model to date arrived. Dubbed the "T-Maxx," this nitro-powered monster truck was the first such vehicle equipped with a forward/reverse transmission actuated via a third channel on the transmitter. Its two-speed transmission allows top speeds upwards of 30 mph (48 km/h) while suspension travel of over 3.5 inches (8.9 cm) damped by eight oil-filled shocks mean stable, fast operation over virtually any terrain. A twin-motored electric version dubbed "E-Maxx" is based on the same design and accepts many of its predecesor's modifications. Both have extensive aftermarket support. The E-Maxx is currently being used by the United States military as the basis of a remote controlled, robotic bomb-sniffer in post-war Iraq. A link to photos and information can be found below. The success of the T-Maxx established Traxxas as a leader in RTR monster trucks. Their latest nitro-powered models are the 1/10-scale, two-wheel-drive Jato and 1/10-scale, four-wheel drive Revo. Both feature a chassis layout optimized for easy servicing, extra-long suspension travel, on-board electric starter and, in the case of the Jato, a top speed of nearly 55 mph (88 km/h). The Revo utilizes a unique shock absorption system with inboard shocks mounted horizontally. Should a wheel be forced to the upper limit of its suspension travel, the extra leverage afforded by the system allows maximum traction at the remaining wheels. Traxxas has partnered with Novak to produce electronic speed controls for its electric RTR vehicles and vessels. Design and development of Traxxas' models is done entirely in-house with some actual production done overseas.poop Production of Traxxas' line of Top Fuel brand fuels is done by Powermaster Hobby Products. External links and reference *Traxxas' website *Traxxas' forum *Link to "Defend America" article and photos of bomb-sniffing E-Maxx *"Ultimate Traxxas" fansite with tips and ideas for modification